Les élèves de la classe E
by Cristalyn
Summary: Parce que les élèves de la classe E sont avant tout des adolescents, un OS centré sur leurs amours, relations, familles, amitiés... 1er:Karma 2ème:Isogai 3ème:Okajima 4ème:Okano 5ème:Okuda 6ème:Kataoka 7ème:Kayano 8ème:Kanzaki 9ème:Eve Bell (hors série) 10ème:Touka
1. Karma Akabane

**Juste un petit mot avant l'Os: c'est la première fois que j'écris comme ça alors si vous voyez des erreurs ou des choses à corriger hésitez pas ^^. D'ailleurs je suis ultra stressée et n'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre d'autre dans cette partie donc b** **onne lecture o/**

* * *

Karma Akabane

La première fois qu'il avait vu les élèves de sa nouvelle classe, Karma n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose: "Eh ben c'est pas brillant".

Entre Terasaka, la seule personne capable de se mouvoir sans utiliser son cerveau, ses copains qui n'avaient pas l'air des plus malins et les autres élèves qui lui avaient semblé bien fade, ses camarades ne semblaient pas être des plus intéressants. Le poulpe aussi avait été une déception, se faire avoir par une ruse aussi grossière! Les autres élèves ne devaient vraiment pas être intelligents pour ne pas avoir réussis à le blesser. Le garçon soupira, il allait autant s'ennuyer ici que les années précédentes.

Puis Koro-sensei le sauva après l'avoir ridiculisé en déjouant toutes ses tentatives d'assassinats, il ne pouvait plus dire que c'était une cible facile maintenant.

D'abord ce fut Okuda qui l'impressionna, la jeune fille malgré sa pitoyable mais touchante tentative d'assassinat avait réussi à concevoir un poison. Il en aurait été incapable! Enfin si il aurait pu mais avec plus de mal. Karma avouait aussi que Maehara et Isogai le surprenait,les deux étaient meilleurs que lui au maniement du couteau. Le duel entre Takaoka et Nagisa lui fit découvrir une autre facette de Nagisa, en plus de ses talents d'observateurs l'androgyne avait aussi des talents d'assassinats remarquables.

Au fil des jours passés en leur compagnie, Karma se surprit à trouver de nombreux talents à ses camarades: Hayami et Chiba avaient le même niveau que des tireurs d'élites, Kataoka possédait de grandes qualités de meneuse et même Kayano en avait un : elle pouvait donner un orgasme à n'importe qui grâce à ses flans. Les voyages et les difficultés qu'ils rencontrèrent le confortèrent dans l'idée que chacun possédait un talent et il se sentit assez bête de les avoir jugés incapables aussi vite.

Au cours de cette année, Karma s'était aussi rapproché amicalement de certains. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi ni comment mais les autres élèves avaient commencé à lui parler de plus ou plus, parfois même ils lui demandaient son avis ou lui racontait une blague. Si Karma s'était montré surpris de cette soudaine proximité au début, ayant il fallait l'avouer peu d'expérience dans ce domaine à part Nagisa, il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Akabane se plaisait énormément dans la classe des déchets et ressentait de la fierté à y appartenir, et même si il ne le dira jamais il remerciait sincèrement tous ses camarades pour lui avoir permis de ressentir ce sentiment de bien-être.

~(°^°~)(~°^°)~

"Silence! ordonna Kataoka au troupeau formé par les autres élèves et d'où s'échappait un vacarme insupportable.

Aussitôt le brouhaha cessa et tous se retournèrent vers leur délégué.

Les yeux de Yada pétillèrent devant l'autorité de Kataoka

« Quel charisme! pensa t'elle

-Euh...Toka tu baves. »la prévint une voix à sa droite.

Rougissante, elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avant de se reconcentrer sur son idole.

-Bien, reprit Meg, si nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour la fête de noël…

-On n'avait pas déjà fait une réunion sur ça la semaine dernière? l'interrompit Teraska

-Laisse moi finir et tu comprendras! Donc nous avons pensé que nous pourrions profiter de cette fête afin d'offrir un cadeau à Karma pour son anniversaire et le féliciter de sa première place au classement. finit-elle d'exposer

Des approbations s'élevèrent dans le groupe. Néanmoins personne ne proposa de cadeau, chacun regardant ses pieds ou ceux de son voisin.

-Quelqu'un a une idée?finit par demander Isogai

Un long silence lui répondit

-...Nagisa! Tu le connais depuis longtemps, tu dois bien savoir ce qu'il aime. insista le délégué

-Et bien il aime….euh…-il leva la tête en attente d'une réponse divine-...frapper des gens? L'androgyne finit sa phrase avec une petite voix hésitante.

-On pourrait lui en offrir. intervient Nakamura

-Lui offrir quoi? demanda Sugino, perplexe

-Des êtres humains.

-Bonne idée! Une piñata d'être humains. Il pourra les torturer comme il le souhaite! s'exclama Maehara

-Je pourrai fabriquer du chloroforme. proposa Okuda avec enthousiasme

-C'EST ILLÉGAL! crièrent plusieurs autres élèves

-Détails. balaya la blonde d'un geste de main nonchalant.

-Quelqu'un a une idée n'incluant pas l'asservissement ou la torture d'autrui?interrogea Isogai, découragé devant l'attitude de ses, hélas, camarades. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il s'était présenté pour être le délégué de cette classe de tarés.

Le silence lui répondit à nouveau.

-Et si on lui offrait un fouet. Tous se retournèrent vers Okajima, l'auteur de cette proposition. Ce dernier rougit.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je me disais juste que ça lui irait bien.

-Pourquoi pas.

-C'est vrai que ça lui ressemble bien.

-Il a quinze ans vous savez.

-Détails. répéta la blonde avec le même geste qu'auparavant

Isogai étant parti pleurer de désespoir, c'est Kataoka qui rétablit l'ordre:

-Hors de question qu'on lui offre un fouet!

-Pas drôle. bouda Nakamura

-Pourquoi?

-On pourrait lui faire un gâteau. Tout le monde ignora cette proposition.

-Je sais! On devrait lui offrir un…

-Non, on ne lui offrira rien de sexuel! le coupa brusquement la délégué

-Mais…

-J'ai dit non.

-Allez les gars, quelqu'un doit bien avoir une idée raisonnable et saine. encouragea Isogai

Une fois encore, il fut accueillit par le silence.

Alors que le grand ikemen se retenait de pleurer, Maehara se précipita vers lui et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Allons, allons. On va finir par trouver, fais nous confiance. tenta t'il de le rassurer

-Justement. murmura Isogai

-Pardon?

-Rien, rien. répondit-il innocemment

-Et pourquoi pas des cafards pour nous venger de ceux qu'il a mis dans nos sacs? proposa Itona

-On cherche un cadeau d'anniversaire, un CADEAU.

-Pourquoi pas un gâteau? retenta sans succès un élève

-Nagisa pourrait se changer en fille, on l'emballe et hop. Suggéra Nakamura, un énorme sourire sadique aux lèvres

-HORS DE QUESTION! Cria ce dernier

-Nagisa, Nagisa, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la communauté. commença doucement Nakamura avant d'ordonner à deux garçons près de lui: -Choppez le!

-Nooooon!

Mais trop tard, déjà Yoshida et Sugaya le tenaient pendant que Rio essayait de lui faire enfiler un cosplay d'infirmière.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça Rio? interrogea Kurahashi

-Sous la table de Karma, il le garde toujours sur lui.

-Ça suffit! ordonna une voix autoritaire

Ses tortionnaires lâchèrent Nagisa qui remercia celle qui l'avait sauvée:

-Merci Kataoka, heureusement que l'on peut compter sur t..

-On ne lui offrira pas de cadeau sexuel, ça ne sert à rien de travestir Nagisa! l'interrompit la jeune fille

Alors que le torturé criait à la traîtrise pendant que Rio tentait toujours de le déshabiller sous les encouragements de quelques élèves. Isogai était en position foetale sous son bureau, Maehara accroupi face à lui, essayait de le faire sortir. Kataoka s'arrachait les cheveux et les autres élèves se disputaient en petit groupe. Un vacarme semblable à celui avant l'intervention de super Meg.

C'est à ce moment précis que Karma rentra dans la classe. Tous les élèves se figèrent, le plus souvent dans des positions ridicules, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

Devant ce triste spectacle que lui offrait ses amis, le garçon songea: "ce n'est vraiment pas brillant finalement". Puis il referma la porte sur eux et fit demi-tour, décider à sécher cette journée.

Lors de la soirée de Noël, Karma eut la surprise de trouver un énorme gâteau au chocolat à son nom accompagné d'un photo de Nagisa cosplayé en mère noël, et d'un magazine bdsm. Le gâteau le fit sourire, la photo le fit hurler de rire tandis que le magazine le rendit perplexe (il le cachât quand même dans la doublure de sa veste).

Il aimait vraiment cette classe !

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ hésitez pas à laisser de reviews et merci d'avoir lu

Indice pour le prochain OS "poisson"

Tschuss ~(°^°~)


	2. Isogai Yuma

**Hey o/**

 **Le chapitre 2 de ce recueil est donc sur Isogai que j'aime énormément même si il n'est pas beaucoup respecté dans cet OS (ni dans l'autre en fait). D'ailleurs c'est le premier Isogai/Maehara du fandom français (ils sont géniaux il en faut pluuuuus, toujours pluuuuus 3) alors j'espère qu'il est bien et qu'il ne dégouttera pas de ce couple (génial- comment ça je me répète?)**

 **Il est plus long que le précédent (presque le double) mais les prochains seront plus vers 1000 mots comme le premier.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Et merci beaucoup à celles qui ont laissé une review! (pour Rosalie24: Sugino arrivera sous peu, penses à le nourrir de temps en temps et de lui faire rendre l'air il aime bien ça)**

 **(J'utilise beaucoup trop de parenthèses pour dire des trucs à l'écrit ça n'a aucun sens) ("dire des trucs à l'écrit" n'a aucun sens non plus)**

* * *

Isogai Yuma

Isogai était considéré par les élèves de la classe E comme un garçon responsable en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.

Maehara était considéré par les élèves de la classe E comme un garçon pervers bien que sympathique dont il fallait se méfier.

D'ailleurs si la plupart des filles trouvait Maehara beau garçon, la majorité préférerait sortir avec Isogai, le plus grand ikemen de la classe et peut-être même du collège.

L'amitié des deux garçons avait toujours intrigué leurs camarades: comment deux personnes avec un caractère aussi différent pouvait être de si proches amis?

~(°^°~)(~°^°)~

Un jour à la pause déjeuner, un petit groupe de fille menée par Kataoka alla chercher Isogai qui s'entraînait au couteau avec d'autres garçons.

-Isogai tu as une minute?

-Bien sûr!

Il les suivit naïvement jusqu'à la salle de classe déserte à cette heure-ci.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la présence de toutes les filles de la classe bras croisés et un rictus meurtrier aux lèvres ainsi qu'une soif de sang palpable dans la pièce. Le courageux Isogai eut un frisson et si on avait été dans un manga, une goutte de sueur serait apparu. Rapidement il lista toutes ses actions de ces derniers jours qu'il lui aurait valu cette accueil mais rien ne vient. Il n'avait pas participé à la conception du robot Itona et avait agi normalement. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elles semblaient lui en vouloir. Pendant sa courte réflexion, ses camarades s'étaient avancés, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Jamais Isogai n'avait eu autant envie de s'enfuir. Le délégué recula vers la porte avec -il l'espérait- discrétion. Quand soudain un bruit sourd derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Nakamura venait de claquer la porte.

-Héhéhé tu ne nous échapperas pas Isogai.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

Il aurait aimé les croire mais la vue d'Okano s'échauffant les chevilles, ses kicks faisaient très mal, vu l'état de Maehara après s'en être reçu un le fit douter. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui afin de déterminer les principales menaces, il détermina qu'Hayami ne semblait pas posséder d'arme mais peut-être cachait-elle un pistolet quelque part. Et Okuda l'avait peut-être empoisonné à son insu! A cette pensée son ventre lui parut bien lourd. Il cédait à la paranoïa "Bon Isogai reprends toi, se sont tes amies, elles ne vont pas te tuer". pensa-t-il

Nakamura ricana.

"Maehara venges ma mort!"

Kurahashi rit doucement, détendant légèrement Isogai.

-Détends toi, on veut juste te parler d'un petit problème. déclara-t-elle

Les autres psyc...filles relâchèrent aussitôt leur position, riant elles aussi. Le pauvre garçon ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi lui faire peur si elles voulaient juste lui parler. Confus, Yuma ne pensa pas à leur demander voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire:

-Vous vouliez me parler de quoi ?

C'est Kataoka qui prit la parole, le reste de l'assistance derrière elle:

-On voudrait que tu surveilles Maehara pour ne pas qu'il lui revienne à l'idée de regarder sous les jupes des filles. On s'adresse à toi puisque tu es le plus fiable et le plus proche de lui.

-Vous savez ce n'est pas que Maehara, Okajima aussi était dans le plan. le défendit Isogai

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je m'en suis déjà occupée. En disant cela elle craqua ses articulations de telle sorte que le garçon ne voulut pas insister.

-Tu veux bien lui parler Isogai? demanda finalement Kayano d'une voix fluette

Devant les yeux *puppy eyes* de Kayano et Kurahashi, ceux sévères de Kataoka et ceux promettant milles vengeances si refus appartenant à Nakamura, Isogai ne put qu'accepter:

\- Bien sûr, je vais essayer.

Quelques fois Isogai se demandait à quel moment il était devenu la nounou officielle de Maehara aux yeux de tous.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

L'après-midi parut durer une éternité à Isogai souhaitant parler rapidement à Maehara. Il sentait les regards insistants à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop de lui et voulait terminer cette histoire au plus vite.

Il trouva enfin le moment pour lui en parler après les cours alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble.

L'ikemen interrompit brutalement son ami qui lui racontait un match de foot :

-Les filles m'ont demandé quelque chose à la pause.

-Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient? demanda son interlocuteur bien que peu intéressé

-Elles voulaient me parler de toi. Je dois te surveiller pour que tu ne regardes plus sous les jupes des filles.

Son ton était accusateur, malheureusement il avait peu d'effet sur Maehara qui ricanait bêtement à ce souvenir.

-Arrêtes de rire bêtement! Tout le monde a l'air de penser que je peux t'empêcher de faire des choses perverses, elles me prennent pour ta mère!

-Je suis désolé! Promis, j'arrête.

Cette promesse, bien que peu fiable, Isogai n'était pas stupide eut le mérite de le calmer et ils reprirent leur chemin paisiblement du moins jusqu'à ce que le coureur de jupons ait la superbe idée de taquiner son ami.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard?

Son ton était taquin mais les rougeurs qui apparurent sur le visage de Yuma le surprirent. Ils s'arrêta brusquement suivit de Maehara, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers le pauvre Isogai, les joues aussi rouge que les cheveux de Karma.

-Je ne suis pas du tout jaloux, c'est juste agaçant d'être considéré comme ta baby-sitter alors j'aimerai que tu arrêtes ça. affirma t-il d'une voix forte et implacable malgré son visage toujours aussi rouge.

L'autre soupira, il était impossible pour lui de répliquer lorsqu'il utilisait cette voix. C'était vraiment injuste. Il soupira et se rapprocha encore plus, poussant l'ikemen contre un arbre, leurs corps maintenant collés. Le blond amorça un mouvement avant d'être interrompu par Isogai:

-Il va bientôt faire nuit et j'entends quelqu'un, rentrons.

Maehara, déçu, se sépara de lui et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que Kataoka les avait observés. Ses intentions étaient des plus honorables: s'assurer que son homologue effectue sa mission, il avait tendance à être trop indulgent avec Maehara.

Cependant la scène qui avait eut lieu la laissa perplexe. Les deux garçons étaient bien trop proches pour être justes amis mais ils n'avaient jamais sous-entendu être plus que cela. Se pourrait-il qu'ils cachent leur relation? Connaissant les énergumène composant leur classe elle ne pouvait les blâmer mais Kataoka était de nature curieuse et entêtée, elle se promit donc de mettre cette affaire au clair.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le lendemain, Kataoka toujours motivée observa ses deux camarades toute la journée.

Son observation n'avait toujours pas été fructueuse, et on était déjà à la pause déjeuner! Elle avait juste remarqué qu'ils étaient très tactiles entre eux mais Maehara l'était toujours un peu. Le jeune fille se refusait à conclure trop hâtivement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendue la question d'Isogai qui attendait toujours la réponse.

-Excuses moi. Tu peux répéter?

-Je peux goûter tes boulettes? Elles ont l'air délicieuses.

-Bien sûr. Elle en posa une dans sa boîte puis écouta discrètement les conversations aux alentours, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses deux suspects. Maehara tentait de piquer la nourriture d'Isogai, ils se battaient gentiment jusqu'à ce que le blond attrape son poignet pour porter directement la nourriture à sa bouche puis lui fit un clin d'œil, faisant rougir le pauvre délégué. Personne ne releva sauf Kataoka qui commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la nature de leur relation.

La collégienne ne cessa de les observer pendant l'après-midi. Au cours d'EPS, elle les regarda tenter de toucher Karasuma , ils étaient vraiment synchronisés! Mais ce n'était toujours pas une vraie preuve et Kataoka n'était rien si ce n'est perfectionniste. Elle devait avoir une preuve irréfutable avant de les considérer comme un couple.

Al collégienne continua son observation intensive tout l'après-midi mais les deux garçons agissaient toujours aussi ambiguëments à son grand malheur. La déléguée était tellement frustrée de les voir aussi proches sans jamais avoir de contacts ou de paroles qu'elle aurait pu considéré comme une preuve qu'elle faillit craquer lorsque Maehara attrapa Isogai par la hanche pour sortir de la classe mais réussit à se retenir.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer! Elle allait poser la question à Isogai directement, celui-ci ne savait pas mentir.

Elle le retrouva devant la porte en train d'attendre Maehara, ce dernier étant retenu par Bitch-sensei à cause d'un contrôle non rendu.

-Isogai, tu tombes bien. J'avais quelques questions à te poser. Tu as du temps?

-Si c'est pour Maehara, je lui en ai parlé.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça, mais ça le concerne aussi. Tu ne serais pas plus proche de lui qu'avant?

Le collégien rit nerveusement.

-On a toujours été proches comme on est amis depuis longtemps tu sais.

-Je veux dire vraiment proche. insista-t-elle

Son visage était si rouge qu'il aurait pu faire la circulation.

-Ahah je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Je te laisse, Maehara est sorti. À demain!

L'ikemen courut presque jusqu'à lui avant de décamper à toute vitesse le tirant par la main.

Kataoka en avait la preuve maintenant. Maehara et Isogai étaient en couple. La jeune fille trouvait ça tellement mignon qu'elle en aurait sautillé sur place. Mais super Meg ne s'appellerait pas ainsi si elle ne savait pas taire ses pulsions fangirlesques alors elle se contenta d'un sourire.

(~°-°)~ ~(°-°~)

Isogai était inquiet. Kataoka avait sûrement tout compris vu sa piètre performance. Il la savait digne de confiance mais si elle avait compris qui d'autre le savait? Peut-être devraient ils s'afficher comme un couple maintenant au lieu de risquer qu'on le découvre autrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Yuma? Tu fais une tête bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. demanda son petit ami, étendu sur son lit son portable à la main pendant que lui révisait.

-Kataoka est au courant pour nous deux.

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Après un instant de silence, il reprit:

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?

-On pourrait arrêter de se cacher maintenant. Sauf si tu es contre bien sûr.

Isogai ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi ils avaient dissimulés leur relation à vrai dire.

-Si tu es prêt à abandonner la tranquillité avec Koro-sensei et les autres c'est d'accord.

Il s'en souvenait maintenant. La peur d'être harcelé par leur prof et camarades pervers et voyeurs avaient été trop grande.

-Je pense que oui. répondit-il néanmoins

Maehara sourit franchement face à cette réponse avant de s'avancer vers son petit ami. Le blond s'affala sur son dos afin de l'embrasser par surprise. Opération qui aurait pu réussir si Isogai ne s'était pas brutalement relevé, envoyant Maehara au sol par la même occasion.

-Tu viens on va manger. déclara l'enfoiré qui m'empêche d'écrire un bisou (ndla pas contente)

Toujours au sol, le pauvre garçon ne put que soupirer face à l'insensibilité, ou peut-être était ce une vengeance pour l'autre fois, de son ikemen.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le lendemain matin, Isogai était stressé. Comme tout les matins ils avaient attendu Hinoto devant chez lui et comme tout les matins celui-ci était en retard. Comme tout les matins il l'embrassa avant de lui prendre la main, Maehara aimait les contacts physiques. Comme tout les matins ils étaient obligés de courir sur le chemin pour ne pas être en retard. Mais ce matin là en arrivant devant le bâtiment ils ne quittèrent pas la main de l'autre.

Kataoka les vit en première, elle s'apprêta à aller les saluer avant de remarquer leurs mains. La jeune fille sourit, elle le savait depuis hier après tout. Okano fut la deuxième au courant, elle demanda à Ritsu d'avertir tout le monde sur son portable et sans que le couple ne comprenne quoi que se soit la totalité de la classe leur tomba dessus. On leur posa des milliers de questions auxquels ils essayaient de répondre avec gêne.

Karma et Nakamura échangèrent un regard prometteur de milles tortures et une goutte de sueur coula sur le front des futurs victimes.

L'apothéose survint lorsque Koro-sensei attiré par l'amour, les mauvaises langues diront qu'il est attiré avant tout par les gros seins puis après par l'amour, fonda sur eux les noyant sous ses tentacules jaunes.

Tout ce qu'ils purent comprendre dans ce flot de parole continu furent "pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt à sensei?" "vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps", "c'est le couple yaoi du manga" suivi de mots incompréhensibles.

Ils regretteraient presque de s'être dévoilé.

(~°-°)~ ~(°-°~)

La semaine suivant leur déclaration avait été éprouvante et nos deux amoureux avaient dû rivaliser d'ingéniosité et stratagèmes pour échapper aux questions gênantes ou à leur professeur trop collant.

Malgré tout Isogai ne regrettait rien, il était heureux d'être avec Hinoto et de l'afficher à son entourage.

«Isogai, Maehara a encore essayé de rentrer dans les vestiaires!» retentit une voix rendue aiguë par la colère

Enfin, il n'aurait rien regretter si les autres élèves ne l'avait pas davantage considéré comme la baby-sitter de son abruti de blond maintenant qu'ils les savaient en couple.

* * *

Voilàà j'espère qu'il vous à plu 3 n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews


	3. Okajima TaigaJeannot

**Hey! Revoilà un nouvel OS sur Okajima, le pervers de la classeE, mais pouvons nous vraiment le juger? OS un peu court désolé mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration. le rythme de publication est toujours aléatoire malheureusement et le sera toujours j'imagine.**

 **blabla:** Le prénom d'Okajima est Taiga, malheureusement comme Taiga sera toujours le prénom de Kagami (kuroko no basket) dans mon pitit coeur, je l'ai surnommé affectueusement Jeannot (prénom très japonais). En parlant de Kuroko no basket (transition subtile tavu), j'écris un OS mais n'étant pas du tout objective j'aurai besoin d'aide alors si certaines connaissent et veulent bien répondre à quelques questions venez en MP ^^

 **Merci** **Rosalie24, Saiken-chan, Diamly, Maski1 et Rin-BlackRabbit d'avoir laissé une review et un merci à Diamly pour avoir corriger ce texte :'3**

Sinon j'ai un twitter GotPrudence, il n'y a rien de particulièrement intéressant dessus mais si vous voulez taper la causette pourquoi pas.

 **Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

Okajima Jeanonot

La passion d'Okajima pour la photographie datait de son enfance, il empruntait souvent l'appareil photo de son père et capturait tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'était généralement des paysages, sa famille ou ses amis. La plupart des photos étaient floues, trop lumineuses, ou pas assez… car la plupart étaient prises trop précipitamment mais Okajima était passionné alors il continua d'exercer.  
Puis ses connaissances en la matière augmentèrent avec l'âge lui permettant de réaliser de meilleurs clichés. Il photographiait encore des paysages.

C'est à son entrée au collège qu'il eut la révélation qui a lui a permis d'être le pervers officiel de la classe E. En voyant toutes ces filles en jupe et manches courtes, dévoilant leur peau sans pudeur, leurs formes naissantes apparaissant au travers de chemisiers, il ne put s'empêcher de les admirer et de les trouver magnifiques malgré qu'il n'ait jamais été vraiment été intéressé par le sexe opposé avant.

Sa pellicule était maintenant remplie de photographies de femmes prises dans la rue ou d'amies qui trouvaient amusant de se faire photographier. Il avait une préférence pour les grosses poitrines mais trouvait aussi magnifiques les plus petites. Peu après, il commença à saigner du nez devant toutes les sortes de femmes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer encore et encore, que ce soit sur papier ou dans la réalité.

Okajima était devenu un pervers.

(~°-°)~ ~(°-°~)

Koro-sensei avait toujours eu des idées stup...originales. Cette fois-ci, il souhaitait que ses élèves réalisent un projet d'art :

«Le thème est libre, faites juste quelque chose qui vous inspire. Vous pouvez être en groupe ou seul» avait-il expliqué avant de s'envoler à vitesse Mach 20.

Un brouhaha suivit cette annonce : certains étaient excités comme Sugaya, d'autres mitigés ou encore désintéressés comme Karma qui était trop occupé à planifier une nouvelle torture pour écouter réellement. L'idée du jeune pervers était déjà toute trouvée, ne manquait plus qu'à la réaliser. Néanmoins Okajima hésitait entre se réjouir ou s'inquiéter : se réjouir de pouvoir présenter ses photos à la classe ou s'inquiéter car pour mener à bien son projet ils allaient avoir besoin de la participation de beaucoup de gens.

Il demanda d'abord à Kayano après lui avoir présenté son idée. La jeune fille soupira avant de lui répondre :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi. Mais… (elle hésita) tu es sûre que je dois poser aussi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment la même morphologie que les autres filles... enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

\- Kayano, tu es magnifique et tes formes aussi. »

Devant son expression si sérieuse, Kayano accepta, un léger rosissement aux joues.

La séance photo eut lieu après les cours. Ils s'installèrent dans une clairière de la forêt.

Kayano, au début gênée, enchaîna les poses comme une professionnelle sous les directives d'Okajima. Il avait apporté un tablier et un flan pour sa camarade, les deux aliments étant devenus ses symboles et elle posa avec pour certains clichés.

À la fin de la séance, Okajima complimenta sa récente modèle :  
« Tu es extrêmement photogénique, c'est incroyable. Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui !

\- Je t'en prie. C'était très amusant. »

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, le photographe satisfait d'avoir réussi à convaincre sa première modèle à poser. N'en restait plus que onze même si Ritsu allait être plus facilement convaincue que les autres.

Si convaincre Okano, Kurahashi ou Yada avait été plus facile, il avait été plus difficile d'obtenir le consentement de certaines comme Okuda, très timide ou Kataoka qui avait peu confiance en ses intentions. Mais après moult promesses et négociations, il avait finalement réussi à prendre en photo toutes les filles.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le jour tant attendu -ou presque- de la présentation des projets d'art de la classe arriva rapidement. Alors que les élèves de la classe E avaient adoré les nombreux flans colorés que Kayano avait préparé avec amour, ils avaient trouvés dérangeant le cover d'un opening d'anime par Takebayashi, qui malgré les apparences chantait très bien.  
La prestation de Karma aidé d'Okuda consistant à torturer Koro-sensei à l'aide de poisons mélangés à des vers de terre ou autres joyeusetés avait amusés certains ou désespérés d'autres.

Après la présentation de poupées vaudous à l'effigie des élèves par Hazama, ce fut au tour de celle d'Okajima. Les filles savaient déjà ce qu'il avait réalisé mais restaient curieuses de voir le rendu, le photographe ayant refusé de leur montrer la moindre photo.

Les garçons quant à eux attendaient avec impatience de voir des images pornos ou un projet impliquant des filles peu, voire pas vêtues, prévisible de la part du pervers de la classe.

Mais la réalité était toute autre : lorsqu'Okajima enleva le drap recouvrant son large tableau rempli de photos de toutes les filles de la classe, tous poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

Ses camarades purent admirer Okano en équilibre sur un arbre ou encore Fuwa effectuant un Kamehameha avec le plus grand sérieux dans la salle de classe. Ils eurent la surprise de voir Yoda et Hayami les cheveux détachés, la première faisait un clin d'œil tout en jouant avec un badge de yakuza tandis que la seconde était en position de tir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans surprise Kayano était accompagné de son tablier et de flans, Okuda réalisait une expérience et Kataoka plongeait dans leur piscine privé. Un cliché montrait Kanzaki, un demi-sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage en train de jouer à un FPS.  
Les autres représentaient Hazama en pleine lecture sur le toit, Nakamura écoutant de la musique allongée dans l'herbe, Hara cuisinant sereinement ou Kurahashi observait un nid d'oiseaux accroupie sur une branche. La photo de Ritsu la montrait un bras tenant des fleurs tandis que l'autre avait une arme en main.

Le dernier cliché était une photo de groupe de toutes les filles de la classe en uniforme scolaire et un énorme sourire.

Okajima était peut-être un pervers mais il n'en était pas moins imprévisible.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :D hésitez pas à laisser une review**

 **A la prochaine**


	4. Okano Hinata

**Bonjouur, le 4 ème OS et cette fois-ci il est sur Okano o/**

 **Merci à Diamly pour avoir corrigé et à Rin-BlackRabbit et Rosalie24 pour leurs reviews :'3.**

 **(C'est la troisième redit à cause de diverses problèmes de versions non corrigés, qui a décidé d'être chiant et mon ordinateur qui l'a suivi seau-riz)**

* * *

Okano Hinata

Okano n'était pas vraiment "féminine". Sa mère, une femme conservatrice, le lui reprochait souvent : « une jeune fille n'a pas à bouger comme ça », « on dirait un garçon avec tes manières de rustre », « pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de la danse au lieu de ta gym ? »... Parfois Okano se demandait si sa mère se rendait compte que tous ses reproches étaient vains, ou si elle était persuadée qu'un jour sa fille rentrerait dans le droit chemin.

Au collège, Okano n'était pas vraiment intégrée dans sa classe : toutes ses camarades avaient des cheveux longs bien coiffés, une conduite irréprochable comme sa mère aurait voulu qu'elle ait, si bien que la jeune fille se sentait très différente d'elles. Les élèves de sa classe finirent par l'ignorer ou se moquer car Hinata avait les plus mauvaises notes de la classe. La gymnaste eut peur de passer les prochaines années toute seule mais heureusement, ses doutes s'envolaient lorsque ses amies du club de gymnastique la félicitaient pour son énergie et sa souplesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la reconnaissance ou de l'amitié de ses camarades de classe, plus préoccupées par leurs notes en mathématiques que celles en E.P.S, lorsqu'elle avait celle des membres de son club.

Malheureusement le collège d'Okano se trouvait être Kugunigaoka. Le collège où l'on ne pouvait pas vivre tranquillement sans de bons résultats scolaires.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

La collégienne n'était pas très intelligente, ni très studieuse, ou elle ne l'était pas assez pour un collège comme le sien. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ses notes, plus passionnée par les compétitions et l'effort physique, du moins jusqu'à ce jour de pluie au milieu du dernier trimestre de sa seconde année. La gymnaste devait rejoindre son club à une compétition mais elle avait reçu un mail lui annonçant qu'elle ne participerait pas ; intriguée, elle s'était quand même rendue au lieu de rendez-vous où elle avait retrouvé ses senpai, toutes surprises en la voyant.

La capitaine s'avança vers elle sous les chuchotements ou les gloussements des autres.

« Okano, tu n'as pas reçu mon message ? demanda l'aînée

— Si, mais je ne l'ai pas compris.

— Pas étonnant de la part d'une futur épave, ricana une autre fille qui avait toujours été jalouse du talent d'Okano.

— Murakami tais toi ! Écoute Okano, je suis désolée mais tu ne peux plus faire partie du club », déclara la capitaine.

D'abord trop étonnée pour répliquer, Okano resta plusieurs secondes la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds avant de reprendre la parole, la voix presque suppliante :

« Pourquoi ? J'ai de très bon résultat aux compétitions !

— Ce ne sont pas tes résultats sportifs qui sont en causes… mais les scolaires. L'année prochaine tu iras sans doute dans la classe 3-E et il te sera impossible de rester dans ce club. Il est donc préférable pour nous comme pour toi que tu partes maintenant, si l'on apprend que le club a gardé en son sein une membre de la 3-E, on aura moins d'adhérentes l'année prochaine. Tu comprends que je le fais pour l'avenir du club, Okano? expliqua avec fermeté sa senpai.

— Oui. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, et lorsqu'elle la releva des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« Désolée, souffla-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

— Bien, allons-y maintenant », ordonna la capitaine.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en direction du gymnase sans un regard derrière elle

La jeune collégienne resta immobile, les pieds cloués au sol.  
Son monde s'écroulait.

Elle savait que ses résultats n'étaient pas brillants, mais elle pensait naïvement que cela suffirait pour sa troisième année. Elle connaissait le sort réservée à la classe E ils étaient traités injustement par tout le collège et étaient interdits de clubs.  
Elle n'allait plus refaire de gym.

Amèrement elle pensa qu'elle ne manquerait à personne vu les ricanements des autres filles. Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir cru en leur amitié, elles comme ses camarades de classe se fichaient d'elle : tout ce qui les intéressaient c'était ses résultats !

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata finit par repartir chez elle. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle aurait pu égaler une de ces héroïnes niaises de shôjo venant de se faire larguer.

 _«_ _Maman serait contente, j'agis enfin comme une fille »_ , pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Okano ne révisa même pas ses examens de fin de trimestre. À quoi bon, son entrée dans la classe des épaves profiterait à tous. Personne ne voulait d'elle dans ce bâtiment.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

Sa rentrée de troisième année, Okano s'en souviendra longtemps.

Le sentiment d'humiliation lorsqu'on appelle son nom lors de la composition de la classe. Les ricanements de ses anciens camarades de classe et ceux appartenant aux membres de son ancien club. Les remarques faussement chuchotées « Elle sera bien mieux là-bas », « Notre club est enfin débarrassé d'un déchet », « J'ai supprimé son numéro, je voudrais pas qu'on pense que j'étais amie avec une épave. » ...

À chaque élève réparti dans cette maudite classe, les chuchotements et ricanements recommençaient tandis que la personne appelée essayait de se faire la plus petite possible, les joues rouges d'humiliation et de honte.

L'assemblée fut longue, chaque phrase prononcée la fit se sentir inférieure et elle voulut partir loin pour oublier ce sentiment de honte, oublier qu'elle était désormais un _déchet_ , oublier qu'elle ne pouvait plus appartenir à un club, et enfin oublier ces sentiments de trahison et de solitude qui ne l'avaient pas quittée des vacances.

L'heure de gravir la montagne arriva enfin et les cancres purent commencer la si humiliante ascension. Okano ayant une bonne condition physique n'avait aucun mal à monter, et en profita pour observer les autres élèves. La plupart peinait à gravir le chemin qu'ils devront désormais emprunter tous les matins. Ils avaient tous un visage fermé et des yeux vides de sentiments ; l'observatrice pensa qu'elle devait sans doute avoir la même expression qu'eux, après tout ils étaient tous dans la même situation maintenant. Personne ne se parlait. Tous restaient distants avec les autres, ou alors étaient en petit groupe.

Les premiers jours Okano ne parla à personne : elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Des amis, elle en avait déjà eu et ils l'avaient abandonnée sans remords à cause de sa venue dans la classe des épaves. Pourquoi cela changerait dans cette classe, cause de ses malheurs ?

Les autres élèves aussi évitaient de trop traîner ensemble, peut-être par habitude ou alors par résignation. S'ils étaient ici, c'était de leur faute, une punition pour leurs résultats ou comportement, ça ne servait de tenter de rendre leur année plus agréable, elle ne devait pas l'être. C'était le principe même de la classe End.  
Alors le matin, ils s'asseyaient immédiatement à leurs places, avec quelques salutations timides parfois mais aussitôt étouffés par l'ambiance glaciale présente dans la pièce. Le midi, les élèves mangeaient à leur table. Seuls quelques amis qui se connaissant avant cette année se regroupaient. Les cours se passaient en silence malgré les tentatives de leur professeur pour les faire participer et sitôt la sonnerie de la cloche retentissait, tous se précipitaient vers la sortie désireux de quitter au plus vite cet endroit froid.

Puis Koro-sensei arriva. Au début méfiants, les élèves avaient surtout été attirés par la perspective de gagner dix millions de yens, mais devant l'impossibilité de tuer le poulpe avec des assassinats conventionnels, ils avaient mis toute leur énergie à trouver des plans d'assassinats plus originaux et ingénieux de jours en jours.

Au fil des assassinats et entraînements, les élèves s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus, découvrant alors les personnalités de chacun. Les entraînements de Karasuma avaient ravis Okano, qui avait vu une occasion de rebouger son corps comme avant.

En quelques semaines, grâce à leur si étrange professeur, les camarades étaient devenus de plus en plus chaleureux entre eux, et -presque- tous étaient ravis de venir en classe à présent.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

Okano restait malgré tout réservée, elle parlait aux autres et participait aux assassinats mais ne s'était pas encore liée d'amitié. Pourtant, elle fut bien obligée lorsqu'un jour après un entraînement difficile une voix l'appela :

« Okano ! »

La jeune fille se retourna pour tomber sur Kataoka et Kurahashi qui la rattrapèrent aisément.

« Oui ? répondit la gymnaste.

— Tu étais incroyable aujourd'hui ! la complimenta Kurahashi. Comment arrives-tu à faire ses mouvements ?

— Merci, (gênée la gymnaste détourna le regard) ça fait longtemps que je fais de la gym alors c'est plutôt simple.

— J'imagine. Tu veux venir boire un thé avec nous ? » demanda Kataoka, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Okano hésita. Kurahashi et Kataoka semblaient sincères, alors elle accepta :

« Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

 **Voilàààà, hésitez pas à laisser une review**

 **A la prochaine o/**


	5. Okuda Manami

**hey! Le cinquième sur notre petite okuda feat un subtile ship pour les quelques fans de ce couple**

 **Merci à diamly pour la correction et à Rosalie24 et Rin-BlackRabbit pour les reviews :'3**

* * *

Okuda Manami

Tu sens ton corps tomber et cherche en vain à te raccrocher à quelque chose, mais tes doigts glissent dans le vide et tu ne peux empêcher cette chute.

Tu as peur de la chute. Ta tête va heurter violemment le sol, peut-être même saigneras-tu ? Tu as peur du sang depuis toute petite, parfois tu admires Takebayashi et son envie de devenir médecin. Tu l'imagines chantant l' _opening_ qu'il avait présenté comme projet d'art vêtu de sa blouse, ses lunettes et arborant un air sérieux, et ne peux t'empêcher de glousser. Chose assez rare chez toi, bien trop timide et réservée. Pourquoi penses-tu à cela maintenant ? Tu vas tomber Okuda ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir des pensées plus profondes.

BOUM !

Tu es enfin au sol : tu peux entendre ta tête entrer en contact avec lui bien trop brutalement, le son du parquet trop vieux craquer sous ton maigre poids, le gémissement de douleur qui s'échappe de tes lèvres et tes lunettes atterrir plus loin dans un bruit de verre cassé.

Après, c'est le silence pesant. Tu te souviens que la plupart de tes camarades sont dehors pour un long moment et que Koro-sensei est absent aujourd'hui. Allongée sur le sol sans aucun bruit alentour, tu prends conscience que tu aimes le bourdonnement incessant autour de toi depuis que tu es dans cette classe. Toi qui avais toujours aimé le silence, tu regrettes l'agitation.

Ça sent le brûlé et le gaz. Étrange que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué plus tôt. L'odeur est désagréable, elle rentre dans tes narines et s'imprègne dans ta bouche, pour ensuite ne laisser qu'un goût âcre. C'est immonde et te donne presque envie de vomir, mais tu doutes que tes camarades apprécieraient, alors tu te retiens.

Depuis combien de temps es-tu allongée là ? Une heure ? Une minute ? Doucement, tu ouvres les yeux, espérant apercevoir l'heure inscrite sur l'horloge. La lumière est trop forte pour tes yeux vulnérables, il t'est donc impossible de percevoir quoi que ce soit . Tu essaies de te réhabituer mais le coup à ta tête doit être trop fort, car tu n'arrives plus qu'à voir des couleurs aléatoires danser devant tes yeux myopes. C'est amusant mais la tâche verte te fait penser aux cheveux de Kayano et la bleue venant danser avec elle à ceux de Nagisa. Peu après une ombre rouge ondule à leur place et aussitôt l'image de Karma te vient à l'esprit. Sans que tu ne saches pourquoi, tes joues brûlent. Peut-être un effet secondaire de la chute ?

Lorsque les tâches commencent à disparaître, tu cherches tes lunettes à tâtons mais tes doigts se heurtent au parquet froid et usé à chaque essai, les échardes écorchant ta peau. Tu envies celui du bâtiment principal, lisse et sans échardes. Il aurait été nettement plus agréable de chuter sur celui-là.

Tu entends quelque chose, des bruits de pas approchent. Tu reconnais le vacarme des autres élèves semblables à un troupeau d'hippopotames en rut. Ils arrivent dans ta direction, ils ouvrent la porte. Un cri leur échappe, tu reconnais la voix de Kayano, karma et Nagisa. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de tes lèvres : on allait enfin te sauver. On te soulève doucement, et tu devines à ses bras musclés qu'il s'agit de Karma. À cette pensée tes joues se réchauffent mystérieusement. Il te conduit ensuite dans la salle de classe que tu devines occupée par les autres élèves. Tu les entends accourir vers toi mais ils sont stoppés par une voix forte que tu devines être celle de Kataoka.

Tu ressens une autre présence près de toi et essaies de deviner qui est-ce. Grâce à l'odeur chaleureuse et agréable tu en déduis que c'est Isogai, il sent vraiment bon.

Tu sens qu'on touche ton corps mais tu n'arrives plus à te concentrer. Tu finis par t'endormir.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

Lorsque tu te réveilles, la classe E entière t'encercle et à la seconde où tu ouvres les yeux tu es submergée par chaque élève qui cherche à te parler, tous se coupant la parole.

« On t'a trouvé allongé dans la salle de science.  
— C'est Karma qui t'as porté, ce gentleman !

— Et Isogai t'a soigné.  
— Il sait vraiment tout faire.

— C'est un ikemen !

— Raaaah il m'énerve!

— Héhé désolé les gars, mon Yûma est génial.

— Maehara c'est gênant!

— Regardez, il est tout rouge.

— Je vais mener l'enquête pour déterminer qui a bien pu l'assommer.

— Peut-être lui qu'on lui a jeté une malédiction.

— T'es glauque !

— Euh... C'est simplement un problème lié à une expérience, on a retrouvé un flacon brisé au sol, elle a dû respirer des produits toxiques.

— Ou alors c'est ce qu'on essaie de nous faire croire. »

Tu restes interdite devant le flot de paroles échangées. Sous tes yeux Karma se fait taquiner par Nakamura et Terasaka sous les rires de Nagisa et Kayano, un Isogai rougissant est entouré de plusieurs garçons le pointant du doigt en riant alors qu'il secoue frénétiquement les bras en geste de défense. Hazama terrifie certains élèves, et d'autres essaient de convaincre Fuwa sur la non-nécessité de faire une enquête.

Tu éclates de rire devant cet étrange mais pourtant si habituel spectacle.

Ton rire semble rappeler à tous que tu viens de te blesser et tu te retrouves assaillie de questions. Tu es bien obligée de raconter l'histoire : alors qu'ils étaient en pause déjeuner tu avais voulu réaliser un nouveau poison, mais après un faux mouvement tu avais chuté entraînant le flacon avec toi. Le coup à la tête plus les effluves des produits t'avaient rendus incapable de bouger et à moitié-consciente.

Koro-sensei arriva juste après, complètement paniqué, et s'excusa un millions de fois pour ne pas avoir été là à temps. Il te raccompagna ensuite chez toi où tu te rendormis jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Durant la semaine suivante, tous se montre extrêmement serviables avec Okuda. Quelqu'un ayant décrété qu'il fallait qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais seule, on la suivait à chaque mouvement. Le plus souvent son accompagnateur était Karma, Nagisa ou Kayano. À chaque éternuement ou mouvement trop brusque, Koro-sensei volait vers elle puis la palper à l'aide de ses tentacules avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de le rassurer sur son état de santé.

Karma proposa même de lui porter son sac, sous les ricanements moqueurs du reste de la classe.

* * *

 **hésitez pas à laisser des reviews**

 **A la prochaine**


	6. Kataoka Megu

Bonjouuuur,

pardon pardon pour le temps de retard (trois semaines haha). Pour ma (maigre) défense The Mortal Instrument a poppé dans ma vie (Malec :'3) et d'autres projets d'OS qui traînent depuis longtemps et que j'essaient d'avancer.

Je remercie Diamly pour la correction et sa petite Eve pour l'inspiration.

Un grand merci à **Rosalie24, Rin-BlackRabbit** pour laisser une review à chaque fois vous êtes géniales, **Saiken-chan** pour sa longue review (dans un tome il y a une image de Fuwa qui fait le kamehameha elle est ultra cool **,** et **Oriane-Sama** (envahissons le fandom de MaeharaxIsogai) pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

Katoka Megu

Aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée pour Kataoka. Elle s'était réveillée en retard et dut se préparer en vitesse, chose qu'elle détestait. Elle avait dû supporter les cris de ses parents au téléphone et les pleurs de son petit frère cherchant désespérément de l'attention.

Pour rajouter une couche à sa ''bonne humeur'', la pluie de la veille avait rendu le chemin vers sa classe boueux, l'obligeant à dire adieu à la blancheur de ses nouvelles chaussures. La collégienne passa donc la durée de la traversée à ruminer sur la noirceur de la vie et la vacuité de l'existence.

En approchant de l'établissement isolé, elle entendit des éclats de rire. Si cela avait été un autre jour, elle aurait été ravie de voir ses camarades rire et s'amuser. Mais aujourd'hui, Kataoka voulait juste être entourée de silence. Elle espérait que personne n'irait la voir ou tenter d'avoir une interaction quelconque avec elle, ou elle risquait d'être méchante.

Malheureusement pour la déléguée, les autres élèves étaient peut-être capables de tuer sans difficulté un être humain normal ou de se classer en haut du classement lors d'un examen d'une école d'élites, mais la plupart étaient incompétents pour tout ce qui concernait les relations humaines. Okano n'était pas observatrice pour un sou et Kurahashi remarquait les changements d'humeur uniquement sur les êtres pourvus d'ailes, d'antennes ou autres attributs que Kataoka ne possédait pas.

C'est donc avec désespoir et une grande maîtrise de soi que la collégienne salua avec autant d'entrain que possible les autres élèves avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Elle sortit un livre pour se cacher derrière, espérant ainsi disparaître aux yeux de tous. Son plan de sociabilité marcha parfaitement jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, annonçant le début des cours et l'entrée du reste des élèves. Même si son visage restait impassible, au fond d'elle, Megu fulminait : ses camarades étaient trop joyeux, trop heureux pour sa mauvaise humeur. Les voir sourire avec autant d'entrain lui donnait envie de les frapper. Heureusement que Hazama était là, apportant la morosité dont la déléguée avait besoin.

L'arrivée de Koro-sensei empêcha un quelconque contact social avec les autres élèves au grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent dans un brouillard à la fin de la journée, elle aurait été incapable de citer ne serait-ce qu'un sujet abordé. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à leur mission, se posant des questions. Des questions volontairement occultées auparavant, mais que sa mauvaise humeur avait fait resurgir.

Pourquoi devaient-ils tuer leur professeur qui, malgré ses penchants pervers, était une personne ? Seraient-ils capables de le tuer le moment venu ? Est-ce que des adolescents comme eux seraient capables de tuer leur professeur ? Ils étaient des ratés après tout.

Elle se demanda également s'il était légitime d'être aussi heureux à cause de cet assassinat. Les élèves de cette classe venaient en cours avec joie à cause de cette perspective de meurtre. N'était-il pas horrible de souhaiter la mort d'une personne, surtout si ladite personne vous avait tant apporté ?

À la pause déjeuner, elle observa ses camarades. Ils étaient réunis autour des tables, discutant joyeusement entre eux. Elle se remémora les heures de repas avant Koro-sensei. En constatant la différence d'ambiance, elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire orner ses lèvres. Soudain, une voix la fit sursauter :

— Euh… Megu ?

C'était Touka, elle se tenait timidement à côté d'elle, les mains derrière son dos.

— Oui ? répondit Megu en levant les yeux de son bentô.

Sans un mot, Touka présenta une petite pâtisserie.

— Je l'ai achetée pour toi ce midi. Tu avais l'air déprimé alors... enfin… j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Kataoka ne savait quoi répondre. Elle était à la fois surprise de ce geste, admirative et touchée : elle avait traversé la montagne deux fois juste pour elle.

— Merci beaucoup ! C'est adorable, remercia la déléguée avec un sourire, véritable cette fois.

En entendant ces mots, Touka sourit elle aussi, son sourire occupant la moitié de son visage.

— De rien, tu en as fait beaucoup pour moi alors c'est la moindre des choses, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Avant que Megu ne puisse répondre, la cloche retentit et Yada s'empressa de rejoindre sa place, les joues rosées.

Megu repensa à son amie le reste de l'après midi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça, et pourtant elles se trouvaient dans la même classe l'année précédente.

En y repensant, Touka ne souriait que depuis quelques semaines, depuis Koro-sensei en fait. Peut-être que la réponse à ses questions était là : la raison de leur bonheur importait peu. Si Touka souriait grâce à cet assassinat, alors Kataoka voulait bien accepter cette étrange et peut-être malsaine raison d'être heureux.

* * *

Voilà voilà

à bientôt '3


	7. Kayano Kaede

Hello Elo (référence bonjour). Le 7ème chapitre sur ma pitite Kayano.

Merci à **Diamly** pour avoir corrigé le chapitre keur sm sur toi ;3

 **Merci pour vos reviews:**

 **Saiken-chan** : Contente que tu trouves Megu IC :D merci pour tes compliments c'est trop gentil ;3

 **Oriane-Sama** : fandom cest une communauté de fan, là on ets sur le fandom d'assassination classroom

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** et **Rosalie24** : Je suis content que vous aimez le Touka/Megu, apparemment personne pense que Touka est hétérosexuelle ici x)

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

Kayano Kaede

Sa nuque la fait horriblement souffrir mais elle continue de sourire. Personne ne doit savoir. Elle les sent s'agiter dans son crâne, elles veulent être utilisées, elles veulent assassiner.

 _Elles m'ont demandé ceci: "que veux-tu être?"_

" _Je veux être une assassin"_

Certains soirs lorsque la douleur devient trop forte elle se met à leur parler, fidèles compagnons, les seules à connaître la vérité. Elle les rassure : bientôt, bientôt nous aurons notre vengeance. En attendant elle continue de sourire, et Akari Yukimura l'assassin redevint Kaede Kayano la gentille fille.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

 _Vengeance vengeance vengeance_

 _Tuez Tuez Tuez_

 _Douleur douleur douleur_

 _Sauvez-moi  
_

Ces paroles résonnent inlassablement dans son crâne. Elle n'arrive plus à penser correctement, elle doit l'assassiner maintenant ! La douleur est trop forte ! Le feu est trop fort! Elle va mourir ici, elle le sait, elle va mourir devant tous ses camardes, devant Koro-sensei, devant Karasuma et Bitch-sensei. Elles la poussent à le faire. Elles doivent le tuer. Elles veulent le tuer et tant pis si elle meure avec. Sa vengeance est plus importante.

Elle doit mourir dans ce parc, consumée par sa vengeance et étouffée par la fumée, la rancune.

Elle le voit, son cœur ouvert à elle. Il est là sans protection, un geste et tout est fini. Un geste et elle pourra se libérer. Un geste pour sa sœur. Un geste pour elles.

Mais l'ombre l'engloutie L'ombre a éteint le feu et dispersé la fumée.

Son cœur s'affole, il bat à tout rompre alors que sa nuque s'endort. Puis la douleur disparaît totalement. Elles sont parties. Les voix disparaissent. Elle a l'impression de renaître. La vengeance est partie, ne reste plus que la tristesse. La chaleur de la vengeance l'a quitté, remplacée par celle du baiser.

Elle s'évanouit ensuite.

(~°-°)~ ~(°-°~)

Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, Kayano s'ennuie. Alors elle retrace son année dans sa tête, s'amusant à ce souvenir de chaque petit détail, de certaines discussions futiles à d'autres plus sérieuses. Débarrassée d'elles, la jeune fille peut se remémorer beaucoup d'instants oubliés à cause de la douleur qu'elles engendraient.

Un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit : elle était restée tard à l'école pour tenir compagnie à Bitch-sensei qui finissait de corriger des copies, personne ne l'attendait de toutes manières.

 _Elles discutaient tranquillement lorsque l'assassin lui dit brusquement :_

 _\- Tu peux peut-être les tromper eux mais moi tu n'y arriveras pas._

 _\- Que voulais vous dire ? demanda Kayano, faussement perdue._

 _\- J'étais comme toi auparavant._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je ne vivais que pour la réaliser. Du matin jusqu'au soir, ne pensais qu'à elle, révéla Irina, ses yeux de glace transperçant Kayano_

 _\- Vous l'avez réalisée ? demanda celle-ci après un instant d'hésitation_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Bitch-sensei…, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Je n'ai aucun désir de vengeance._

 _\- Mes yeux. Ils étaient comme les tiens. répliqua la professeure froidement avant de partir._

 _Kayano resta prostrée sur cette chaise toute la nuit, la nuque brûlante tandis que les paroles d'Irina envahissait ses pensées._

Kayano se souvint d'avoir été étonnée de ne pas recevoir la visite du poulpe supersonique mais Bitch-sensei ne devait pas lui avoir dit. La jeune femme n'avait d'ailleurs refait aucune allusion à cet épisode et la collégienne se promit de la remercier pour cela.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le jour après sa sorti de l'hôpital, Kayano va dans un fleuriste où elle achète des chrysanthèmes. Habillée des vêtements que sa sœur lui avait offerts elle se rend au cimetière. Elle cherche sa sœur un long moment avant de la trouver au fond d'une allée. Là elle s'immobilise.

 _Ci-gît_

 _Aguri Yukimura_

La pluie commence à tomber mais Akari ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Sa sœur est morte. Morte. Elle ne la reverra plus jamais. À cette pensée, des larmes trop longtemps retenues dévalent ses joues, se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluie.

Pour la première fois depuis le décès de sa sœur, la jeune fille exprime sa peine mais aussi son soulagement.

Elles étaient parties.

Kayano peut enfin faire son deuil.

* * *

Que de joie que de joie. Hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


	8. Kanzaki Yukiko

Salutdésolédésolédésoléduretard. En fait je voulais finir le prochain avant de poster celui-là mais je n'ai aucune inspi pour Kimura. Alors si vous avez des idées pour lui ou pour un autre se serait hyper gentil de me la donner sinon je pense que je vais abandonner cet OS et passer à un suivant.

Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (je vous répond dans pas longtemps promis) et Diamly ;3 parce qu'elle est souag

Voilà voilà bonne lecture si il y a encore des personnes qui lisent.

* * *

Kanzaki Yukiko

Kanzaki n'aimait pas sa mère.

A vrai dire elle ne se souvient pas d'un jour où elle avait pu ressentir ce sentiment pour elle.

On lui disait souvent que sa mère avait été une femme plus belle que la lune, aussi élégante qu'une princesse des temps oubliés et avec d'aussi bonne manières qu'une reine. Une de ces femmes parfaites dans tous les domaines, qui avait à la fois brillé dans ses études mais aussi dans son mariage, ayant épousé un jeune héritier, et sa vie de famille puiqu'elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois.

Takako Kanzaki décida de ne pas travailler afin d'éduquer sa fille pour lui donner une des meilleurs éducations possible. Takako ne supportait pas la médiocrité et fut un professeur très sévère. Dès son plus jeune âge, Yukiko apprit à se tenir droite, à écrire soigneusement les kenjis, à dissimuler ses expressions… Les erreurs étaient corrigés avec des coups de baguettes et les progrès étaient salués par de l'indifférence glaciale.

Un jour Yukiko se surprit à admirer la neige tombé alors que sa mère lui enseignait le japonais, "c'est ironique, pensa-t-elle, que moi l'enfant de la neige soit interdit de sortir en ce jour par Tukiko-san".

Concentrée par la tombée des flocons Kanzaki n'écouta plus sa mère.

Ce jour-ci, la baguette laissa des marques qui substituèrent longtemps après.

* * *

A ses neuf ans, Takiko Kanzaki mourut.

Le conducteur n'avait pas pu la voir, sa visibilité ayant été réduite par la neige accumulé sur son pare-brise. Pendant l'enterrement Kanzaki ne ressenti pas de douleurs atroces dans sa poitrine et aucune larme ne fut versée. Elle resta droite et sérieuse. Chaque personne alla lui présenter leurs condoléances.

Cela lui parut durer des heures, des heures où elle se contenta d'agir en automate: sourire tristement, remercier, saluer, et on recommence, sourire tristement, remercier, saluer…

S'ennuyant atrocement Kanzaki observa autour d'elle, la plupart des gens semblait peiné par le décès de Takiko et beaucoup en parlaient avec admiration, l'accablant de compliments qu'elle ne pouvait même plus entendre.

À la fin de la soirée, la neige recommença à tomber.

On pouvait encore apercevoir les cicatrices laissés par le coup de baguette.

Quatre ans passèrent. Le quotidien de Kanzaki ne changea pas, Takiko-san fut juste remplacé par des précepteurs et une gouvernante aussi exigeants qu'elle.

Chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait lui parlait de sa mère, sa mère si fabuleuse, si belle, si élégante. De sa fierté à être sa fille et du besoin à suivre ses pas. Malheureusement Kanzaki ne se souvenait plus de tous ces détails chez sa mère, tous ce dont elle se souvenait était d'un masque d'argile joliment peigné, une joli bouche incapable de mots gentilles pour sa fille, un gracieux langage juste bon à soumettre ses exigences, de jolis yeux plein de mépris et des mains élégantes abattant une baguette sur sa peau enfantine. Elle devait avoir un problème, elle était juste trop idiote pour se souvenir correctement de sa mère. C'est un modèle, tous lui disait, son père le premier. Elle se devait de suivre sa voie! Alors elle la suivit.

Pour son entrée en 6ème, son père l'envoya au collège Kunigioka, l'un des meilleurs collèges du Japon. Les deux premières années se passèrent doucement: Kanzaki possédait assez d'intelligence pour être dans la classe B et excellait en japonais. Elle était toujours souriante et prête à aider les autres, elle devint donc vite populaire autant auprès des filles que des garçons. Mais Kanzaki se fichait de cette popularité, elle étudiait uniquement pour éviter les reproches de son père, insistant toujours pour qu'elle aille en classe A "faire honneur à ta mère".

Les marques perduraient sur sa peau blanche.

* * *

Kanzaki ne se souvient plus vraiment pourquoi ni quand elle avait changé. Elle se souvient juste des cris trop forts, de la pression écrasante et de la sensations d'étouffer alors qu'elle cherchait à respirer sans jamais y parvenir. Elle se souvient ensuite de l'air frais dans ses cheveux, du poids que l'on enlève de ses épaules, du cliquetis irréguliers et rassurants des touches que l'on frappe trop vite, du sentiment d'accomplissement après avoir tué un ennemi puissant et surtout de la liberté qu'elle ressentit la première fois qu'elle était rentrée tard la nuit, sous les premières neiges.

Évidemment ses notes en pâtirent, on ne pouvait pas être concentré ni étudié lorsque l'on ne pensait qu'à sa prochaine partie. Son père ne comprit pas comment cela avait pu arriver, pourquoi leur fille qu'ils avaient si bien éduqués avec sa mère avait finis ainsi.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva et Kanzaki fut envoyer dans la classe E. Parallèlement son père fit le lien entre ses mauvaises notes et ses fréquentes sorties et lui interdit désormais de quitter la maison sauf pour étudier. La jeune fille ne protesta même pas, à quoi bon, il ne comprendrait pas son besoin de s'échapper. Selon son point de vue, lui et sa femme lui avaient offert la meilleure éducation, lui promettant d'obtenir un bel avenir. Résolue, elle accepta son sort et entreprit de redevenir ce qu'elle aurait dû être avant son stupide besoin de liberté. Elle rangea ses nouveau vêtements désormais inutile, remit son masque de poupée d'argile et reprit ses crayons.

Les semaines passèrent sans qu'elle ne flanche une seule fois et elle crut avoir enfin réussi à tout arranger, qu'elle avait eu tort de vouloir changer alors que sa mère devait être son modèle. Elle avait essayé autre chose et s'etait retrouvé dans la classe des déchets, quelle honte! Son père lui avait suffisamment répéter,, elle était une honte incapable de suivre l'éducation de ses parents. Bientôt elle redeviendra telle qu'elle était avant et elle réussira à devenir comme sa mère, sa mère était un modèle et elle devait à tout prix être comme elle quitte à sacrifier cette part d'elle souhaitant rejouer et ressentir de nouveau cette liberté si particulière. Cette part d'elle était mal et elle ne devait plus jamais l'exprimer.

Étrangement cette pensée lui serra le coeur…

Au début de sa 3ème année alors que la nuit venait de tomber, Kanzaki qui était resté tard afin de finir un exercice surprit quelque chose d'improbable. Devant ses yeux ébahis se déroulaient un spectacle auquel elle n'aurait jamais songé : le si sobre et discret Mimura faire du air guitar! Son visage exprimait tellement d'intensité et ses gestes étaient si passionnés que l'on aurait pu croire à un vrai solo. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avertissant ainsi Mimura de sa présence, ce dernier rougi fortement , de tous ceux qui auraient pu le surprendre il avait fallu que se soit la plus populaire de la classe l'élégante. Etrangement il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, sa camarade contrôlant toujours ses sentiments, il se demanda rapidement ce que signifiait cet éclat de rire: étais ce moqueur ou étais ce face à l'absurdité de la situation? Mimura se secoua mentalement, il devait vite trouver une solution pour arranger sa situation! Peut-être disparaître et faire croire a une hallucination, ou alors l'assommer proprement la remettre sur son bureau pour qu'elle pense s'être endormi et avoir rêvé. Stupide! Kanzaki est intelligente elle n'y croira jamais. Peut-être devrait-il….

"- Tu veux essayer?" …..La question était sorti toute seule. Il se prépara à un refus ou à un rire mais à cette réponse jamais:

"-Oh, je…..d'accord " La jeune adolescente ignorait pourquoi elle acceptait, en le faisant elle s'écartait volontairment du chemin. Curieusement une approbation avait été la seule réponse qu'elle avait pu fournir face à cette question improbable.

Les premières minutes furent laborieuses, elle se sentait ridicule à jouer pour de faux mais elle trouva vite ses marques et joua avec vigueur et passion en ponctuant chaque gestes d'eclats de rire. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle riait, c'était ridicule, vraiment ridicule. Leur prestation dura encore une heure seulement éclairé par le croissant de lune. Les deux étaient si concentrés qu'aucun ne remarqua la lumière venant des buissons.

Ce jour-là Kanzaki rentra plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.a

"Évidemment", pensa-t-elle. C'était ça qui la rendait heureuse, les heures passés à jouer, les distractions futiles, les moments où elle pouvait s'amuser comme elle le souhaitait sans jugements et contraintes… Tout arrêter était une décision stupide. Elle n'était pas comme sa mère et ne pourrait dans doute jamais l'être.

Les marques avaient disparus.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu (et encore désolé pour le retard)


	9. Eve Bell (hors série)

Bonjour, tout d'abord désolé pour cette longue absence pas vraiment justifiable ni excusable, j'espère que vous lirez quand même cet OS.

Cechapitre est un peu particulier car il parle d'Eve Bell l'OC principal de la fanfiction de Diamly " **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"** fanfiction à lire de toute urgence si ce n'est pas déjà faite et qui jusqu'à ce jour est je crois la plus longue du fandom français. **Cet OC ne m'appartient pas et si Diamly est dérangé par son utilisation je supprimerai immédiatement cette OS.**

L'absence a été plutôt longue pour beaucoup de raisons parfois un peu stupides il fautavouer et je voulais revenir avec un OS de remerciement donc j'espère que tu en seras heureuse Diamly. Je voulais te remercier pour avoir corrigé mes histoires, pour ces délires partagées sur skype à base de fouet et autres joyeusetés mais aussi pour m'avoir donné envie d'écrire dans ce fandom. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir compris parfaitement la personnalité d'Eve ou de vouloir écrire la suite de son histoire parce que tu le fais déjà mieux que n'importe qui. Je sais que c'est un peu déprimant mais eh Ève est une drama queen (pas une mary-sue) . Merci encore pour tout :3

Et maintenant encore d'autres remerciemnts : pour : Saiken-chan, Maski1, Rosalie24, Rin-BlackRabbit qui m'ont laissé les premières reviews et pas mal ensuite. Vous êtes géniales, drôles, encourageantes et vos histoires sont superbes. Merci énormément.

Merci aussi à Oriane-sama, Xx-DarkCrimson-xX et à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire sur favoris ou alertes.

Encore une fois l'histoire n'a aucune valeur canon dans l'univers de " **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"** de la fanfiction de Diamly.

A bientôt j'espère

* * *

 **Eve Bell**

Parfois Eve oublie de dire au revoir

Parfois Eve oublie de parler

Parfois Eve oublie de se lever

Parfois Eve oublie de se coucher

Parfois Eve oublie de respirer

Souvent Eve aimerait oublier sa cousine, qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. Que son corps ne soit pas gravé dans un cercueil en bois. Que son nom ne repose pas sur le marbre. Elle aimerait juste oublié qu'un jour Colombine était vivante et non juste un visage sur un papier glacé.

Mais elle n'oublie pas. Elle ne sait même pas si elle l'a déjà dit à quelqu'un, elle a tellement l'habitude de garder ses secrets parce qu'on ne savait jamais, n'importe qui pourrait s'en servir contre elle. C'est plus sûr ainsi. Cette phrase elle se la répète lorsque leurs poids devient si lourd qu'elle aimerait expulser la boule dans son estomac, le plomb dans sa tête et le sentiment de culpabilité et de honte qui tourbillonnent dans son esprit. Malheureusement, seul un sourire apparaît retardant l'implosion, et une phrase mille fois répétées "désolé je suis juste un peu fatigué".

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

Dans une situation différente elle l'aurait peut être aimé. Parce qu'il est différent des autres, un peu mystérieux mais surtout dangereux.C'est ainsi que ça devrait se passer : la jeune anglaise et son passé compliqué et le bad boy qui cache son jeu.

Début classique, rebondissements attendus et dénouement heureux.

Seulement ils ont une mission, l'avenir de la planète est entre leur main.

Eve n'avait pas le temps pour être une héroïne de manga. Être une héroïne de manga aurait été plus simple : les passés tragiques sont vite effacés par quelques amitiés, quelques baisers, quelques moments hors de la réalité. Les héroïnes sont belles, elles n'ont jamais l'impression d'étouffer ou d'être invisible, elles ne tremblent pas de peur devant un examen ni devant un garçon.

Eve si.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

Il est minuit et elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Demain ils ont un examen, demain Eve va encore en rater un.

Alors mécaniquement elle se lève, attrape un pantalon et un gros sweat. Elle ouvre sa fenêtre, la lumière de la lune éclaire les dessins de chat. Elle sourit, un peu nostalgique.

Ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps.

Seule dans la nuit ses pas l'emmènent sans effort vers le collège Kunigaoka.

Elle gravit la montagne presque robotiquement, un pas après l'autre, attention à la crevasse, ici une branche est tombée la semaine dernière, encore un pas...

Lorsqu'elle aperçoit enfin le bâtiment, Eve va déjà mieux. Elle continue de s'approcher, lentement, comme si le voir de plus près le ferait disparaître. Et c'est peut être le cas.

Devant le bâtiment. Accroupie sous le perron, elle reconnaît une tête familière. Rio est là.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? lui demande la blonde

\- Je pouvais pas dormir

\- Pareil

\- On va pas réussir. prononce Eve sans savoir si elle parlait des examens, de l'assassinat ou même de leur vie.

\- Drama queen

Eve ne protesta pas. Toute défense aurait été difficile voir ridicule. Perdue dans ses souvenirs peu glorieux et embarrassants de toutes ses crises de drama queen Eve fut rappelé à la réalité par un poids sur ses épaules où Rio venait de poser sa tête. Après un rapide coup d'oeil l'anglaise vit les yeux de son amie fermée.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, Eve lui chuchota doucement "tu réussiras".

C'était sa conviction, son amie réussirait et ce même si la terre entière devait échouer.

Nakamura est belle remarque Eve après quelques longs instants immobile, juste entourée du silence.

Elle se le dit quelquefois. Mais c'est juste un constat. Elle a de beaux cheveux et un regard joyeux, elle a l'impression d'être cliché en le pensant mais son visage rend heureux. Quand Rio la regarde Eve a l'impression d'être importante. Elle qui a souvent le sentiment d'être inutile, un boulet qu'on traîne et qui jamais ne sert. Des fois elle culpabilise, se demande si la réciproque est vraie, si Rio sent qu'elle est importante dans le regard d'Eve.

Parce qu'elle aime Rio évidemment. Parfois elle se demande quand même si elle l'aime de la bonne façon, si elle l'aime assez, si Aura avait été là est ce qu'elle l'aurait aimé autant. Aura l'aurait adoré se dit elle pour se rassurer. Mais elle n'en sait rien parce qu'Aura est loin, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse encore la comprendre.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

L'examen est dans dix minutes.

Eve sait qu'elle ne devrait pas stresser autant mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Depuis son arrivée au Japon elle se sait plus faible scolairement. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur son avenir qu'elle sait incertain. Elle hésite, se demande si elle aura un assez bon niveau pour pouvoir rester au Japon après le lycée si elle rentrera en Angleterre.

L'Angleterre la tente, elle sait que là bas elle retrouvera ses repères : Aura, l'alphabet latin, les gens banales qui ne tentent pas de vous tuer toutes les deux secondes.

L'Angleterre représente la sûreté, la banalité, les après midi à flâner dehors et les nuits emmitouflés dans une couette avec Aura devant une série.

L'Angleterre c'est aussi les examens réussie avec facilité et la promesse d'un bon avenir.

Le Japon pour elle c'était le sentiment écrasant d'être une raté, le chagrin d'avoir a tué celui qui vous a tant aidé.

Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte de tout ce qu'elle avait perdue en venant ici, elle avait peur de rester une raté au Japon mais elle avait aussi peur de ne plus être adapté à l'Angleterre. La soif de sang ne correspondait pas à Oxford.

Une voix la sortit de ses sombres pensées : "Eve tu vas bien?"

Elle s'entendit répondre : "désolé je suis juste un peu fatigué".

-Tu es sûr parce que tu trembles beaucoup.

Elle se retourna lentement pour offrir un sourire et une parole rassurantes à la personne derrière elle, s'attendant à trouver Kayano, Rio ou peut être un des délégué mais elle se retrouva confronté aux yeux rouges de Karma. Elle se retrouva incapable de bouger un seul muscle de son visage. Entendre Karma avoir de l'attention pour un être humain aurait fait cet effet à beaucoup de gens. Elle finit par répondre :

\- Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Et bien arrêtes. Tes pensées sont idiotes.

Sur ces dernières paroles il se dirigea vers le bâtiment des épaves, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Eve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si monsieur parfait n°2 le disait alors.

Elle se leva et entra à son tour dans la classe.

Au milieu de tous ses camarades si ratés et pourtant si extraordinaires elle se sentit étrangement à sa place.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. A bientôt et désolé si il reste des fautes.


	10. Touka Yoda

Salutations, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté désolé.

Un grand merci à Diamly pour les corrections.

Je dédie ce chapitre aux sapphics.

* * *

Dans un autre univers c'est elle que Nakamura regarde. Et peut-être même qu'elle l'embrasse avec cette même tendresse que Touka a vu chez certaines personnes.

Dans un autre univers Nakamura la touche. Doucement.

Tendrement

Mais dans cette univers Nakamura se contente de coup d'épaule et de tapes dans la main.

Un jour Nakamura la taquine sur un garçon de leur classe.

Garçon prétentieux, pur produit de ce lycée qui pense pouvoir impressionner une fille juste à l'aide de son carnet de notes et de sa richesse.

Garçon idiot qui croit être le seul à avoir remarqué les seins naissants de la collégienne. Comme si elle ne les voyait pas elle.

Nakamura moqueuse qui rit sans penser à mal ni en vouloir.

Nakamura insensible qui ne l'aime pas.

Nakamura belle comme toujours avec son visage souriant et rieur.

Touka voudrait lui crier : "je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime"

A la place elle baisse les yeux et rougit comme une gentille fille gênée pendant que le rire de Nakamura redouble. Elle aimerait la détester, vraiment.

Son petit frère tombe malade.

Elle aussi est considéré comme malade par certains.

Son petit frère doit être transporté à l'hôpital.

Elle va le voir tous les jours.

Son petit frère subit une énième opération.

Elle a arrêté de compter ses notes en dessous de 50.

Son petit frère est sorti d'affaire.

Elle est envoyée dans la classe E et Nakamura n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

La classe E lui permet de trouver un endroit où elle appartient de plus en plus. Elle voit les autres élèves se retrouver, avec leurs points communs ils sont bien ensemble.

Quelquefois elle espère qu'il y en aura des comme elle, théoriquement elle sait qu'il y en a. Des gens inatteignables qu'on a essayé de lui cacher, plus ou moins efficacement. Théoriquement elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule, en pratique elle n'en a jamais vu.

Si Nakamura est la première alors Kataoka est la suivante, parce que Kataoka est comme elle et c'est facile de commencer à l'aimer. Le plus dur serait d'arrêter mais Touka n'a pas vraiment envie d'essayer. C'est rassurant d'aimer quelqu'un elle pense, elle aime lui sourire et lui parler, parfois elle essaie même de la réconforter. Elle se sent toujours un peu audacieuse en le faisant, elle sait qu'une amie a le droit de le faire mais elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Pas lorsque Kataoka n'a jamais exprimé une orientation quelconque. Mais elle n'arrête pas, parce que si cette classe lui a appris quelque chose c'est d'être courageuse.

Elle aime bien Irina, elle trouve les autres élèves injustes avec elle. Irina a plein de talents qu'on a réduit à ses seins. Un jour Irina lui a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que si les gens voulaient la sous-estimer à cause de son physique alors ça l'arrangeait, elle, elle sait qu'elle pourrait les assassiner facilement. Touka trouve ça un peu triste, mais elle se contente d'acquiescer, elle aussi elle sait maintenant qu'Irina pourrait tous les tuer. Elle se sent détentrice d'un presque secret, ça la rend fière.

C'est à Irina qu'elle en parle pour la première fois, elle sait que ça ne changera rien, parce qu'Irina a vu beaucoup trop de choses pour être choquée mais elle a quand même un peu peur. Mais Irina se contente de lui sourire et de lui assurer son soutien. Puis elle lui raconte qu'elle aussi elle a vécu des aventures avec des femmes, et Yada ne se sent plus seule. Alors elle lui raconte aussi pour Nakamura, puis pour Kataoka. Irina écoute attentivement avant de lui assurer que Kataoka est surement aussi attirée par elle. C'est facile de la croire alors Touka la croit.

Elle se sent encore plus proche d'Irina.

Lorsque Isogai et Maehara se révèlent être un couple, elle est heureuse de voir que personne ne les juge, elle sait que dehors ils ne seront pas aussi bien acceptés mais pour l'instant ils sont en sécurité.

C'est les deuxièmes à qui elle en parle, ils accueillent sa déclaration avec joie, heureux aussi de savoir qu'ils sont plusieurs. Lorsqu'elle leur raconte pour Kataoka ils proposent tout de suite de l'aider. Elle se surprend à accepter.

Elle se demande comment font les autres pour séduire, elle ne sait pas par où commencer sans savoir si c'est parce que c'est la première fois ou si c'est parce que c'est pour une autre fille.

Maehara lui conseille de la draguer un peu, quelques compliments puis une proposition à sortir, "ça a toujours marché pour moi" il assure. Elle n'ose pas lui demander s'il a fait pareil pour Isogai, ils n'ont jamais voulu raconter comment ils se sont mis ensemble alors elle ne se sent pas le droit de demander.

Le jour suivant elle accoste Kataoka avec son plus beau sourire, un bouton subtilement défait et du maquillage appliqué avec fébrilité le matin même. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de se maquiller mais sa mère lui a toujours dit que c'était ainsi qu'on séduisait quelqu'un. Elle a réfléchit à un compliment toute la nuit, mais devant le regard de Kataoka elle l'oublie et se contente d'un banal "tu es très belle aujourd'hui", c'est banal mais elle ne peut plus faire machine arrière alors elle lui demande une sortie après les cours. Kataoka acquiesce doucement avant de commencer une conversation. Touka a l'impression que son cœur va exploser, elle peine à se concentrer sur ce que dit Kataoka. Elle a envie de l'annoncer à Isogai et Maehara et surtout à Irina mais préfère attendre.

A la pause déjeuner, Kataoka vient la rejoindre. Yada a presque envie de l'embrasser ici même mais s'abstient. Elle a bien fait puisque c'est pour lui demander qui d'autre Yada a invité à leur sortie entre filles. Elle a l'impression que son cœur se brise un peu mais c'est juste elle qui est dramatique, elle a un peu envie de pleurer aussi alors elle précipite la fin de la conversation pour aller parler à Irina.

A la fin de son histoire, elle a les joues mouillées et se sent un peu bête pour ça mais Irina comprend. Elle lui explique que la technique de Maehara n'est pas la bonne, qu'elle doit être moins subtile si elle veut que Kataoka la comprenne, qu'elle doit se différencier de ses autres amies. Elle lui dit aussi de ne pas abandonner, que c'est juste la première fois et que dans cette classe on ne baisse pas les bras la première fois.

Le soir même elles sont cinq à aller dans un café proche du lycée et Toka ne peut quitter Kataoka des yeux. Elle croit l'avoir vu rougir mais c'est peut être juste son imagination.

Pour sa deuxième tentative, c'est Isogai qui lui donne l'idée. Il lui conseille simplement d'être là pour elle. C'est un peu bizarre comme moyen de séduction mais Isogai lui dit que ça a marché avec lui avant de s'éloigner en rougissant. Elle a confiance en lui alors elle suit son conseil, et surveille Kataoka, attendant une occasion. C'est une semaine après qu'elle en trouve une, Kataoka avait l'air ailleurs depuis le matin, l'air mélancolique et fatiguée. Alors dès la pause déjeuner Yada se précipite hors du bâtiment et descend en vitesse leur montagne jusqu'à la première boulangerie. Là elle achète une petite pâtisserie avant de courir à nouveau jusqu'à leur classe prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Elle se sent un peu ridicule debout devant Kataoka les mains dans le dos, serrées sur sa petite pâtisserie mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. Megu lui sourit et la remercie, ça suffit amplement.

Le lendemain c'est Kataoka qui lui offre une pâtisserie, elle l'a acheté le matin même, juste pour elle et son cœur bat beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Le jour d'après elle lui prêta son parapluie, le jour suivant elle lui cueille une fleur. Ce petit jeu continue une semaine sous le regard amusé d'Irina qui se moque gentiment d'elle, de ses yeux qui brillent et de ses joues rouges. Isogai et Maehara se contentent de lever leur pouce en souriant bêtement à chaque interaction avec Kataoka. Toka rit doucement en voyant ce manège, elle se sent soutenue.

C'est Kataoka qui fait le premier pas, c'est la fin des cours et elles ne sont plus que toutes les deux. La délégué lui prend la main, simplement, lorsque Toka lève la tête, Kataoka a l'air nerveuse alors elle lui serre la main fort pour la rassurer. Un énorme sourire lui répond et juste comme ça, elles s'embrassent.

Yada a envie de crier, c'est la première fois qu'elle embrasse et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se poser trop de questions "est ce que c'est bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire après, où je mets mes mains". Mais elle ne dit rien et continue de presser sa bouche contre celle de Kataoka, elle veut l'appeler petite amie mais elle ne sait pas si c'est trop tôt. Lorsque le baiser s'arrête les deux filles ont les yeux brillants et un énorme sourire, aucune ne dit rien, ne sachant où commencer. C'est Yoda qui prend la parole finalement :

" Toi aussi tu es... enfin…

— oui! elle s'empresse de répondre

— alors tu veux, qu'on sorte ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça ? "

Kataoka se contente d'hocher la tête avec enthousiasme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le lendemain c'est avec les joues un peu rouges que Toka raconte les événements de la veille à Irina. Cette dernière la félicite avec sincérité, elle se dit heureuse de voir que qu'elle connaisse une vraie belle première histoire, il y a un peu de regrets dans sa voix et Toka se demande si Irina a jamais connu une vraie belle histoire.

Les jours suivants passent en accéléré, elle invite Kataoka chez elle et là sous la couette ) elles parlent longuement. Toka lui parle de Nakamura et de son frère et Kataoka lui parle de Kokona et de ses doutes. Elle ne s'est jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un et elle souhaite que rien ne change. Les deux filles s'embrassent aussi, les deux n'ont aucune expérience et leurs échanges se concluent souvent maladroitement. Quelquefois une main s'aventure fébrilement, et caresse en tremblant.

Elles vont à des rendez-vous aussi, à des petits cafés où elles partagent leur boisson, aux parcs d'attractions où elles s'amusent à aller aux montagnes russes seulement pour avoir une excuse de se tenir la main. Parfois elles rejoignent Isogai et Maehara pour un double rencard et si on pense que c'est Isogai qui sort avec Kataoka et Toka qui sort avec Maehara, ils s'en amusent.

Un jour Nakamura va voir Toka, elle a les yeux fuyants et les mains fébriles, elle lui confie à demi mots qu'elle pense qu'elle aussi elle aime les filles, même si elle reste attirée par les garçons. Toka pense à comment elle l'aimait les années précédentes, quelques "et si?" lui passe par la tête mais ils sont vite effacés. Nakamura est son amie maintenant et elle a besoin d'aide, alors elle la prend dans ses bras et la rassure avant de lui conseiller de parler avec Irina.

Si elle aperçoit Nakamura quelques semaines après les joues rouges après avoir parlé à quelqu'un elle ne dit rien. Et si leurs double rencards se transforment en triple, elle se contente de se moquer gentiment, les mains liées à Kataoka.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine en esperant que ce soit moins long.


End file.
